


Heavier than Anticipated

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUs, Castiel knows how to woo Dean, Dean is Not Amused, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Random old lady - Freeform, Tumblr made me do it, Tumblrrrrr whyyyy, at first, bye, okay, then he doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Based off this tumblr post...I just want Dean and Cas to be dating and then some nice old lady to realize they’re a couple and ask them how they met and before Dean can stop him, Cas says completely seriously. “I found him in hell. I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. He was heavier than I’d anticipated”. And then Dean just*Gif of Dean* ...by fallingstarcas





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gif  
> 
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd, so sorry for all the mistakes.

And the lady looking at them weird and scurrying away quickly, but all Dean heard was “heavier than anticipated”.

“heavier than anticipated? You think I’m fat?” He asked as he turned to look at Cas.

“Well I mean with the amount of pie you eat on a regular basis…”

Dean’s mouth dropped open.

“Seriously Cas?! You think I’m fat!” Dean squawked out.

Cas started laughing and Dean punched him in the shoulder, hard.

“Fuck you too, asshole.” Dean said, pouting.

*Dean popped up on my shoulder here and said he doesn’t pout. I told him to go away. On with it then*

Cas pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

“I’m kidding, baby. You are not fat at all.”

“Yeah yeah, liar. I know what you think.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

“Come here, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean into an alley way and pushed him against a wall.

“Cas! What the fuck are you doing?!” Dean yelled out.

“If I thought you were heavy would I be doing this on a regular basis?” Cas asked Dean as he put an arm around his waist and one under his ass before lifting him up easily. Dean gasped and hooked his legs around Cas’ waist and arms around his neck.

Cas looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

Dean smiled sweetly and leaned down to give him a good, hard and long kiss.

When they broke apart Dean kissed the corner of his mouth once more and said, “You sure know how to make it up to a guy, don'tcha?”

Cas gave him a gummy smile and kissed him again.

“Don’t worry the full making up to begins when we get home.” He said.

Dean unhooked his legs and Cas slowly let him down.

Dean grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the alley.

“Well let’s get home then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment down below if you enjoyed and or have a prompt you want me to do. You can also reach me on my tumblr. Kudos are love. :D


End file.
